


Royal

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Royal [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Princess got invited to most likely one of the greatest activities in her life.
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Invitation Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh, Chapter one :0  
> This one is short (on purpose) I hope you like it :)  
> Remember a lot of this is built on my headcanons so don't get ur panties in a twist

" Tighter I say! Tighter!" Princess shouted, in a playful tone. She always insisted things like these were the tightest!

" I'm not sure it can get any tighter, your highness...." Pistachio exhausted. Pistachio was always the one to help Princess get ready, she was one of Princess' best gal-pals after all. Pistachio doesn't mind though, she quite likes it. Princess was never pushy, rude, or picky with what Pistachio did. Which was always a relief, Pistachio WAS dressing an heir to the throne.   
Pistachio dressed Princess for many important occasions, ceremonies, meetings, elections, but this time it was different, this time Pistachio was dressing her up for a PARTY! Princess insisted it wasn't any old party, this one was a SPECIAL party. A party being thrown by a SPECIAL person. But only Knight knew who that person was. Princess wouldn't tell any other soul. Luckily, no one cared THAT much about the said party or said party thrower. Though it was pretty obvious.

" Oh well, my waist looks thin enough at this point! ONTO THE SLIIIIP!" Princess happily shouted once more, spinning around.

Pistachio was quick to put a hand over Princess's mouth, shushing her. " Your highness! It's the crack of dawn! People are still sleeping! Try and keep it down, please?" The pink-haired girl quickly covered her mouth, squeaking a bit.

" Oops! Sorry...." She whispered, shamefully looking at the ground.

" It's fine!- Let's just finish getting you ready..."   
After that was said, they did just that, they finished putting together Princess's dress. It took all but an hour to do, that must be record time! Especially for such a formal outfit, it was decked out in layers of ruffles and caked in sparkles and gems. But no one was to see such an elegant and flashy dress until the party. So Princess wore a long shaul to cover herself. Princess didn't like the shall, it covered her eyes, not to mention the rest of her beautiful self! She was always bumping into things too, though she did that on the regular anyway.  
\-----------

There wasn't much left to do after that. It was early morning, people were only just waking up. As for Princess, she was leaving, Knight right by her side. The party was taking place far away, it would take all day to get there, maybe even longer, if the roads aren't clear. That being said, Princess had to leave ASAP, which meant right that minute. She scurried into the carriage, Knight right behind her. Once the door was shut, the carriage was off, on the road to the highly-acclaimed party.

Another thing happened once the door was shut, Princess took off that awful shall and gasped. " FINALLY! I can breathe again! That shaul needs to be burned when we have the chance Knight, BURNED!" Princess flailed her arms in the air, of course, she was exaggerating, but she could barely help it.

" Princess, it's a rule, you HAVE to wear that shaul, no matter what... OK, besides that, now that we're alone. You may now gush about Ch-"

" CHEESECAKE COOKIE!!!! I can finally see her again!!! It's been so long, IT HURTS! And better yet, this is a sleepover! EEEE I'm so excited! My heart is racing just thinking about how fun it'll be! Oh, what a good time we'll have! I heard that Sparkling guy is going to be there again, he serves the best drinks! Plus, get THIS, she said she's going to offer her beloved a dance tonight! I'm so happy for her!" Princess clapped her hands together quickly, practically vibrating from all of her giggles. With each word, she spurts out another squeal. She could barely put her joy into words. Cheesecake was her BEST FRIEND, FOREVER. They even swore on it.

" Yeah, remind me why you're staying the night again? Can't you just stay in a hotel like I am? What if you get... I dunno', kidnapped! And what if Cheesecake Cookie is a serial killer, and she only gained your trust for an easier kill!" There goes Knight again, trying to create an excuse to protect Princess. He was born to do it, no one can deny that.

" I have to stay the night because the travel back to the castle would be too long! And Knight, you of all people should know that if I'm caught in a hotel, my image would be ruined! I can see the headlines now- 'Royalty Gone Poor? Princess Found In Hotel! What Is She? Some Country Bumpki-"

" Yes Princess, I get your point, whatever..." Knight huffed, pouting and slumping down in his seat, arms crossed. Knight doesn't like his job being taken away from him. Humph!

Princess, seeing his sad eyes, sat up. " Hey! I meant to keep this a surprise, but FireSpirit might be there! I bet he'd train with you if you asked!" She smiled, patting Knight's head." Plus! I'll be safe no matter what! I can fend for myself, you've seen me fight before!"

Hearing those things, Knight felt a smidge better than before. He did like training, especially with such a powerful being as Fire Spirit. And he did know Princess was a strong lady, VERY strong... OK, Knight was convinced, Princess would be fine. Though that thought would lay in the back of his head the whole time.

" Feeling any better?" Princess said, cocking her head. Princess often worried about Knight, it was always on her mind. What if Knight isn't happy? What if Knight hates Princess and his job? What if he's hiding all of his feelings? Princess always had those thoughts on her mind. That's why she tries to check up on Knight as much as she possibly can. The last thing she wants is Knight, one of her best friends, to be upset in any way.

" Yeah! That cheered me up, thank you!" Knight returned the smile. Seeing Knight so happy makes Princess happy. Those little things that matter.

\--------------

The rest of the ride to the party, the two laughed and played games. Games like eye-spy, Tick-Tack-Toe the hand game, Miss Mary Mack, and so on. The two of them could easily play games for hours, which they did, they barely noticed the time go by. Soon enough it was around 8:00, the party was started, and they arrived at Cheesecake Manor.


	2. Enter and Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess finally gets to the party, soon things turn for the worse.

Princess could barely stay in her seat as they drove up to the entrance. She was bopping up and down, almost vibrating, as she stared at the huge mansion. All the windows had glistening light shooting into the outside night. The pillars stood tall and mighty. Everything about it was so majestic and beautiful, so powerful, yet so wholesome and welcoming. It was amazing in every way. It made the castle seem like a cottage, a very large cottage.  
Princess kept gazing at the amazing home. Her heart was already pounding with joy, she could almost faint. And then she remembered who was inside. CHEESECAKE! Princess's best friend was there! Not to mention, she would probably be dressed in the prettiest dress imaginable! And Princess was missing it! How awful!

" Can this carriage go any faster! I'm crumbling! I'm painfully crumbling!" Princess banged on the window, kneeling on the seat. " I'm serious, I'm slowly dying and GOING INSANE!" She shrieked. Princess was never one to be patient.

" Calm down, we're like, 10 feet away," Knight said, prying her away from the window and setting her back in her seat. " Be more careful, we're in a moving vehicle. And stop faking your death, it's scaring me..." 

" Ugh! OK, if you say so. I'm just excited! I only get to see Cheesecake every few months! Plus, she's practically confessing her love to someone tonight! I have to support her!" Princess saluted, smirking. " WAIT HEY! WE'RE HERE! QUICK GET OUT!!!" Princess was so quick, she practically kicked down the door as soon as she could.

She wasn't too quick though, she carefully stepped out of the carriage, Knight helping her, so she doesn't trip. But as she had both feet on the ground she grabbed Knight's hand and walked in.

\------

The mansion was more beautiful than she last remembered. The decorations were bright and stunning, and the rooms were bustling with cookies, all of them wearing eye-catching outfits. It looked like a masterpiece, almost unbelievable. The checkered floored were glittery, the walls just as much. All the chandeliers were lit, all the lights were on. Not a single thing was dark. Everything was filled with life, light, joy, it almost brought Princess to tears. Such lovely things must not be taken advantage of. So Princess immediately started looking for Cheesecake.

" Knight, you're free to go, if you want, I'm good from here!" They walked in. Princess was currently locking arms with Knight, so she lightly elbowed him, winking. " I need to go tell Cheesecake how awesome this party is!"

" But... So many cookies...! One of them is bound to be criminal!" He said hesitantly. " I can't leave, your highness, it's much too dangerous!" He got closer to her. " ((Plus I'm scared of being alone, but that's between you and me...))" He whispered. Princess giggled and rolled her eyes.

" You can protect me tomorrow, and the day after, and so on. Go on and find your friend! I'll find mine! I'll meet back before you leave, I promise! OK?" She turned on an empathetic look, putting her hand on his shoulder, and patting it.

" OK... Be careful..." He unlinked their arms. " See ya'?" He asked. Staring at her, unsure expression plastered over his face.

" See ya'." She nodded. And just like that, they were apart. Princess inhaled and set her objective. Objective? Find Cheesecake. Which couldn't be too hard? Cheesecake was always surrounded by a group of cookies. OK! Look for a big group of cookies!... There were multiple big groups of cookies! How could she ever find Cheesecake in this place!   
" Hmm..." Princess examined the giant room, the main area of the house, it was almost an acre big! All filled with cookies. " Maybe someone knows where she is...? Aha!" Princess's head perked up. She looked around for a moment, and then she spotted her target. Sparkling Cookie. He should know where the highly acclaimed hostess was!

Quickly, she scurried across the room, and to the little corner where his bar was set. Luckily, only a few cookies were there, and Sparkling didn't seem occupied at all! Princess happily skipped over and sat at one of the seats. In little to no time, Sparkling was there.

" What can I get you?" He said with a friendly smile. Perfect. She had his full attention.

" Hey! You're Sparkling Cookie, right?" Duh, he was. But Princess had to make sure, she didn't want to look stupid.

" It depends, who's asking?" He smirked, narrowing his eyes. " I'm assuming your Princess Cookie?" He held out his hand. Princess firmly shook.

" How'd you know?" Princess tilted her head to the side. " Don't I look like every other cookie here?" She frowned. She didn't want to look flashy. Er- Flashier than everyone else did. She didn't want to be the snobby type you always see at parties. 

" Not every cookie wears a crown, your highness." He chuckled, pointing to Princess's crown.

" Ah." Princess put her hands over her crown, blushing a bit. " How do you know it isn't a tiara? Haha..."

" There's a difference between an iconic royal object, and an object they sell in the 1-Coin-Store regularly." He kept on chuckling. " But anyway, why'd you ask my name? Can I help you in a non-drink related way?" He rested his body on his elbows, which were leaning on the counter.

" Yes! I do! Do you happen to know Cheesecake's whereabouts? I can't find her..." Princess slumped, very sad sounding. " I couldn't look though, it's much too crowded..."

" You- Oh!" Sparkling looked surprised.

Princess stared at him. " What?"

" Nothing- I just assumed- Isn't she with you though?" He genuinely looked confused and shocked. " She was s- Ah, nevermind." He looked away. Princess squinted. So many questions were running through her head.

" Uh, OK? Well, DO you know where she is? It's kind of important that I see her..."

" Oh yeah- You asked that- She should be somewhere upstairs, I saw her head up there!" Sparkling glanced around. " But before you go, want to stay for a drink?" He smiled.

A drink? Now? Really? When she just found out where Cheesecake was? Princess thought. If Cheesecake went upstairs... It must be for a good reason, right? Best not to bother her for now. Princess looked down, then back up at Sparkling.  
" Yeah. I can stay for a few I guess." She smiled, still a little sad. What if Cheesecake was avoiding her? What if Cheesecake didn't even like Princess? Aw shoot... Now she was really sad. Frowning, Princess sighed.

" Aw, don't look so glum. Want some juice? It's the drink of the night!" He winked. Princess nodded.

Sparkling whipped up the drink quickly, yet carefully, he set it on the counter in front of Princess, but as he was retracting his hand, it bumped the glass, spilling it on Princess's beautiful dress.

" Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Sparkling quickly wiped up the puddle of juice, and handed Princess a separate towel. 

Princess was just surprised, she couldn't say anything. It was an expensive dress, yes, but she had many others. Though she could see why Sparkling would feel so bad. " I-... It's-... It's fine! Don't worry!" She took the towel a started trying to wipe off the stain.

" I can replace it! I-I'll pay you back!" Sparkling said hastily. " it may take some time though..." He murmured. He was visibly distressed.

" Sparkling-! It's fine! There's no need for you to pay me back! It's just a dress!" Princess was worried but kept a smile on her face. The last thing she wants is to make someone feel guilty about an accident.

" Just a dress??? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Sparkling was tense. He buried his face in the palms of his hands. " Uuugh, and I ruined it...."

Ah, rats. There was no convincing this guy. He's too kind-hearted! Hm... Princess thought. How could she get this guy to get over it? He just wanted to pay her back!... That's it! Have him pay her back for it!

" Say, since you 'ruined my dress' could you do me a favor?" Sparkling looked up. Waiting for the next part of the statement. " Get me uuuh..." Quick, think of a drink! " Get me a glass of champagne?" Princess had never even had champagne, she had no idea what champagne even is! She just knew it was usually served at Cheesecake's parties.

" Just a glass of champagne? You sure?" Sparkling sounded so confused, he almost thought she was joking.

" Yup! It's my favorite drink! It makes my day! Unfortunately, we never have it at the castle! One glass of that puppy will repay me for life!" Princess buffed. Hopefully, her acting was convincing, she thought it sounded pretty solid. She might have been a little proud even.

" Uhm, OK? I'll get you one right now..." Sparkling went off and made her drink. Coming back, he carefully sent it down, watching his hands until he was sure they couldn't bump the glass.  
Princess gleefully picked up the glass and took a sip. Though she instantly regretting it.

It tastes like crap. She hated it. And she just said it was her favorite. This is why you don't lie, kids.

" Ah, this is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Princess put her free hand in the air. She was cringing on the inside, but she had to remain sane on the outside. " Aw, bummer though, I'm so full, I couldn't drink another drop!" Maybe she was just drinking it wrong though...

" OK, maybe one more drop-" No, she still disliked it.  
After that, she rushed off, she had spent plenty enough time with Sparkling. She was desperate to find Cheesecake! So, as quickly as possible, Princess made her way through groups of cookies and headed upstairs.


	3. Make Through Break Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess finally makes her way up to her objective, things aren't as they seem though.

After whisking her way through batches of cookies, Princess made it to the staircase. It was a very tall staircase, and it swirled into a spiral. It was also spotted with cookies, not as many as the main room though. After taking a deep breath, Princess started walking up the stairs, which wasn't an easy task. Her dress was big, and her heels were painful. But she could make it! She wouldn't let this sanguine situation pull her down, she just kept trotting up those stairs. She had energy flowing through her. Soon enough, she'd be at the top of that staircase, laughing with her best friend! Just that very thought kept her going.

Soon, very soon, she'd be able to see Cheesecake's face again, her golden hair, her sweet smile, everything was going to be perfect! Such an elan cookie, so amazing. Princess couldn't shake that thought. Her zeal was her only ticket up those stairs, and darn it she was using it as well as she could! She kept focused. She counted the stairs as she walked up to them. Soon enough, she was at the top.   
Great! Her legs ached, but she made it! Time to find Cheesecake!

Fewer cookies were upstairs, it was almost shocking. Before Princess started her search any further. She went to the balcony, looking down at the main room. She knew there were a lot of cookies down there, but seeing it from above? Damn, there was twice as many as she had thought... Enough sitting around! She was tired of being alone! It was no fun! Her dress was stained, her legs hurt, and she had no one to talk to! So, she stepped away from the balcony and looked around the second floor. The first room she noticed was a library, Cheesecake wouldn't be in there, so she kept walking down the hall. When Princess wasn't paying attention, she bumped into a fluffy-haired woman.

" Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Princess stepped back, apologizing.

" No worries! It's fine!" The cookies shook her hands, signaling it was all OK.

" Hey, do you by any chance know where the hostess is? I can't find her." Princess snatched the opportunity to get a hint. This was all like some silly game. Or some silly short-story.

" Yes! She's in the last room, to the right!" The cookie pointed down to the door. And in a second, Princess was gone. She would've loved to stay and chat, but Cheesecake was more important at the moment. Princess impelled herself down the long hallway. Each step felt heavier and heavier. And once she got close, Princess heard a quiet noise. It sounded like a soft sob of sorts. It also sounded like Cheesecake's voice.

Princess was tired of being a semi-proper lady, time to be a rebel. Princess sprinted to the end of the grand hall, and into the small study room Cheesecake was in. She practically kicked the door down. As soon as she did she regretted it.   
There was Cheesecake, mascara running down her cheeks, along with tears. She was wearing a tight teal dress, and her hair was in the usual pigtails, she looked amazing despite the visible sorrow. The two just stared at each other, especially Cheesecake, the surprise visit was very... Surprising. Cheesecake was trying to be alone right now, but Princess being there wasn't a bad thing.

" P-Princess?" Cheesecake sniffled, getting a tissue to wipe up her tears. " What are you doing up here?" Despite Cheesecake's attempt at wiping all of her tears, they just kept welling up. 

" I was looking for you! But that isn't the problem anymore, what's wrong? Are you OK?" Princess fully stepped in the room and sat down next to Cheesecake. Princess was worried, really worried. Cheesecake never cries, especially not at her parties, something must've gone wrong. That only made Princess worry more.

" It's nothing... I'm just doubting myself at the last second. And that doubt is getting to me." Cheesecake puled. " I'm overreacting pretty much." Princess couldn't put herself around how Cheesecake talked so casually whilst crying.

" Well, what're you feeling doubts about? I'm sure you aren't overreacting!" Princess pat Cheesecake's back. Once Princess said that Cheesecake's head perked up.

" Oh, Uhm, well ya' know how I told you I was going to dance with who I loved? Yeah, now I'm starting to think that person might not take it too well. At first, I thought it was a great idea! I've known that person for a long time, we always got along well, and I started to get feelings for them... And I thought they returned them, they were always so nice and charming with me! But the more I think about it... I JUST CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT!" Cheesecake pulled on her pigtails. " I just keep wondering if this is the right choice... Maybe I should just trash the whole dance plan..." She whimpered, leaning on Princess's shoulder.

" What? Cheesecake! You were so excited when you told me about the dance! You can't back out now! I'm sure the person does return feelings for you! Don't worry too much, even if they do reject you, it won't be that bad! If they were your true friend they stick with you no matter what!" Princess beamed. " Cheesecake you're amazing! The cookie you have your eye on must be the luckiest cookie ever!" Princess half wished she was that cookie. " Want a hug?"

Cheesecake sniffled. " Yeah..." Princess didn't waste a second and wrapped her arms around Cheesecake. " Hah... Thanks.." Cheesecake returned the hug, turning a little red.

" So, are you still going to dance? I think the dance floor's about to open!" Princess released from the hug, and lightly nudged Cheesecake with her elbow. " I think you should~!"

Cheesecake sighed and looked at the floor for a minute. " I-... I'll think about it." Cheesecake nodded. " Thanks for cheering me up. Talk later?" 

" Sure!" That was the signal for Princess's leave. And she took it. Princess left the room and went back down that big hallway. Well, she found Cheesecake, not much else to do now.


	4. Spotlight and a Bad Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess misses quite a bit when she has an episode of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT AKJDHKJHS  
> thank you to my friends for all the support :) Leaving a kudos and comment helps too!

Princess walked down the large hallway, taking in all its beauty. She had found Cheesecake, but she didn't know what to do now! Maybe go find Knight? No, he's probably with his friend... Maybe go back to Sparkling? No, he'd probably get her more of that nasty drink... Maybe... Sit on a bench near the balcony? Yes, that sounded about right. Princess continued down the hallway until finally, she got to the balcony, and a little way off to the side was a small bench. She went over and sat down on it.

She leaned her back to the wall, slumping down in her seat. " Bummer... I have no friends to talk to..." Now that Princess thought about it, she barely even had any friends. She had Knight, Cheesecake, and Pistachio. 2/3 of them were sort of forced to be around her though... Could she even consider any of the knights her friend? They're being paid to be around her. Knight seems like her friend... But the others? Princess frowned and closed her eyes, resting her head on the wall.

Cheesecake means a lot to Princess, especially when she thinks like this. Willingly hanging out with Princess all the time. Cheesecake was so sweet to Princess... She was the only one who understood being considered 'spoiled', yes, they did have money, but they weren't snobby brats. Princess puts her money into helping her kingdom and Cheesecake puts her money into parties for people to enjoy. Certainly, that wasn't selfish... Hm...

Cheesecake is just... So amazing... Princess thought as she got a little sleepy. So pretty, her hands are always warm, and her hair is always so perfect... Her eyes are so... Ravishing... Princess yawned. She felt so tired, she couldn't get up. Soon she heard soft elegant music playing. The dance floor must have opened... Princess's head felt fuzzy as she got lost in her thoughts. She's going to miss Cheesecake dance with her beloved... But she was so tired.

Soon Princess slipped into slumber right there on that bench. The music only got louder, but it was so pretty like a lullaby. The music may have caused Princess to have a dream. A very odd dream.

\-----

She was in a large elegant blue room, completely alone. And her dough, it was completely pink, her whole self was. Just a single shade of light pink. Then a spotlight clicked on, blaring in Princess's eyes. She covered her eyes with her arms, it was as bright as the sun for Millenial's sake! Then, a yellow dot appeared in the distance, and it was speeding towards her. Suddenly, Princess felt terrified, the dot was going as fast as light towards her, there was nothing to provoke this fear, but Princess had a feeling she knew what that golden dot was. A crown.

Princess started running the opposite direction, the spotlight following her, she picked up her skirt and slip and darted away from the dot, her heels clicking loudly against the tiles. Soon, that music from the dance started blaring. It rang in her head, it hurt, like her head was going to pop from the strength of the sound waves. She couldn't focus, she shut her eyes tight and she shook her head. A dot was chasing her, music was blaring, and her skirts were heavy. But the music only got louder, the dot only got closer, and her skirts only got heavier. Soon she let go of her dress, still running, and covered her ears. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out. It was like her voice disappeared. No one could listen, no one would listen.

Then she tripped on her dress and fell face-first on that cold tile flooring. As quickly as she could, she tried getting up but ended up falling on her back, she was just laying there. The gold dot was coming, she could feel it. Soon, the dot was right above her face. It was a crown. The queen's crown. It scared her. 

The crown starts going down, bashing into her face, over and over again. Just quickly moving up and down. Crumbling her face. She could see the pink crumbling fly into the air, along with pink jelly. She couldn't feel a thing, but still, it was all still vivid. No one could hear her cry for help, no one's coming to stop the crown, no one is coming to help her. She was stuck, with the crown, the music, and these feelings. It was so surreal, it upset her, it upset her, IT UPSET HER! But no one could help her! Even when she felt upset! It was like no one would help her! No wanted to listen, no one cared, no one would pay attention to what was happening!

The room turned completely pink then. That single shade of pink. The crown was gone, the music was gone. She didn't feel upset anymore. All her pains were gone.

" Huh?-" She could speak again! She got up and looked around. The room was small and cozy feeling. She turned around, and behind her were two figures. Shaped like pawns. The right one was purple, the left one was golden. She walked up to the pawns, and she smiled. They were just as tall as her, maybe even taller.

" Hi!" Look what she was doing! She was talking to pawns! Princess thought. But it felt nice talking to them. She started having conversations with those still pawns. It felt like she had spent hours with them, just talking about random things. Roses, poles, cat food for all she cared! 

" Y'know, I feel you guys get me!" She chuckled. Suddenly, they both grew mouths. And started whispering.

" Princess. Princess. Princess!" That lasted for a few minutes. Princess felt like she was being shaken.

Then Princess jolted awake. And in front of her was Cheesecake Cookie. Lightly shaking her and whispering her name.

" Hey! Finally, you woke up!" Cheesecake smiled. " I've been trying to wake you up forever! Everyone already left, haha!" Cheesecake snorted.  
Everyone...? EVERYONE.

" Did Knight leave?!" Oh no. Oh no no no no no!!!

" Yep, half an hour ago! He was waiting outside the front doors for a bit. I told him you fell asleep, he just nodded and up and left!" Cheesecake sat down next to Princess. " Why do ya' ask?"

" I... I PROMISED HIM I'D MEET HIM BEFORE HE LEFT!!!" Princess smacked her forehead with her palm. " Augh! I'm so stupid! How long was I asleep?" Princess frowned.

" A---About 3 hours, I'd say."

Princess's eyes widened, and she shot up out of her seat. " THREE HOURS?! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm sure I looked like a fool!"

" I think you looked peaceful (and cute-) how could I wake you up?" Cheesecake stood up after her, a worried smile on her face. " I'm sure Knight Cookie understands, don't blame yourself too much."

Princess sighed. Cheesecake was right. Knight is one of the most understanding people she knew... OK, so maybe she was beating herself up. She just made a promise and broke it... That's a rotten thing to do... Oh well, she shouldn't dwell in the past.

" So... I have a surprise activity planned!" Cheesecake chirped.

Princess's head perked up. " What is it?"

" A dance! You like dancing, right? You don't have too..."


	5. Get Back and Keep Track (Of Your Feelings!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess soon realizes what the whole 'dance' thing was about. And it's about time something wen her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HI. This one is shorter than I wanted, but it'll do, the next chapters are when the fun begins!  
> Thank you to my friends for the support, and you can support me too by leaving kudos!

A dance? Princess thought. Why would Cheesecake want to dance with her?

" Didn't you dance earlier with your love though?" Princess tilted her head. Cheesecake immediately frowned and looked at the ground, obviously disappointed. Did something happen? Did Cheesecake not follow through? Had Cheesecake's beloved rejected her? So many bad possibilities flooded Princess's head.

" No... My love was... I wasn't- It's complicated. But I didn't dance, so... Sorry..." Cheesecake fiddled with her fingers. " It's OK though!" Cheesecake looked back up with a sad excuse for a smile. " Wanna' dance with your bestie to cheer her up?" Cheesecake held out her hand, actually smiling, blushing a bit.

" I would love to." Princess mockingly bowed. Both of them laughed and ran downstairs into the Main Room, trying not to trip.

" OK!" Cheesecake ran over to the speaker the room had once they got there. " I have this amazing ball music, I'm not sure if you heard it earlier before you fell asleep, but it's beautiful!" Princess did hear the song, in her nightmare. Princess frowned, just trying not to remember the awful time she had when she fell asleep. " You OK? You look sad, you don't have to dance if you don't want to you know..." Cheesecake looked worried, she was still hooking up the music.

" Huh?" Princess snapped back to reality. " Nonono! I want to dance! I just got caught up in my thoughts is all, don't worry!" Princes quickly went over to Cheesecake. " Need help?"

" Oh, uh, yeah! Can you hold this cable?" Cheesecake held out a heavy cord, as Princess happily held it. Techno geniuses over here! After a small bit of plugging, attaching, pressing, and turning, the speaker was hooked up and ready! Cheesecake pressed a button and some soft music played. It wasn't the music Princess had remembered, not even close, it was sweet. Like Heaven to your ears, so pure. She wondered how she hadn't heard it before. " I saved it special just for this occasion!" That explains it. But isn't this much? She set al this up just for one silly dance! But... Was it a silly dance? What if... No Princess! Don't think that!

" It sounds amazing!" Princess and Cheesecake walked further away from the speaker and far out on the large room's floor.

Princess knew how to dance, especially fancy ball dances like this, she had done it about a million times before, but for some reason, she couldn't shake this feeling off. It was like she could trip, or mess up a step at any moment. So as they began to dance, Princess focused on her steps as much as she could.  
Put one hand on the other's shoulder, hold the other's hand with your spare hand. Step forward... Backward... Get closer... GET CLOSER?! Normally, that wasn't in the steps, but Cheesecake was doing it- Should Princess just follow along?! She guessed so... Cheesecake's hand was on Princess's waist and pulled Princess closer. Their foreheads were put together, Princess closed her eyes. They were so close, Princess couldn't help but have a dash of blush.

" Can I tell you, something Princess? And you can't get mad?" Cheesecake whispered, getting close to Princess's ear. Princess nodded, knowing it probably wasn't the best time to speak out loud. Why would Princess get mad? Was she about to be insulted or something? Whatever, if Cheesecake was saying it, it was important. " Well... I think it's pretty obvious by now... All along, when I was calling you about the party when you saw me crying, all of it, all along it was because of you." Princess's heart skipped a beat. But she had called about- " I want to see you. I want to hug and comfort you. I want to dance with you. I want to be with you..." As they kept dancing, the steps got slower, like time was stopping in its place. Princess's breathes were shorter, her blush was stronger, and her heart was racing.

" I love you Princess Cookie"

Cheesecake said it, she said she loved Princess. All those times Princess had seen Cheesecake, every time, Cheesecake was hiding her feelings. And Princess was too. God, they were so dumb.

"It's alright if the feelings aren't mutual, I'd understand. But let me have this one moment if you would." Cheesecake kept whispering, her voice low. Cheesecake buried her face in Princess's shoulder. At this point, the dancing has stopped. Both of them dead still. Neither of them could think of anything to say. They were silent for a while, until Princess, still not saying anything, pulled Cheesecake in and hugged her tightly. Cheesecake was quick to return the hug.

" The feelings are mutual, don't worry. Sorry if I didn't show it enough haha..." Princess chuckled, releasing from the firm hug. " Anything else you want to tell me?" Princess gazed into Cheesecake's hazel eyes, Cheesecake gazed back, both were smiling.

" Maybe... It's more of give rather than tell, your highness."

" Pfft, don't call me that! What is it?" Princess leaned forward into Cheesecake curiously. And Cheesecake did the same... But she went a little further.

And instead locked lips with Princess.

Of course, it took Princess by surprise a little, but soon enough she embraced it. The two hugged as they kissed. Inbetween multiple kisses Princess would laugh, Cheesecake returning in the laughter.

" This is so sudden! Wow, we're kind of morons!" Cheesecake giggled.

" We're wonderful morons!" Princess shouted, picking Cheesecake up and spinning her. That was one of the best things about living in a quiet empty mansion, you could yell and nobody would hear. So Cheesecake and Princess kept on yelling in front of each other's faces and smooching a bunch.

It was amazing, it was perfect, Princess pinched herself a bunch to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but alas, she was awake. And thank God too, because Princess wouldn't have it any other way.

After about of hour of mixed screaming, dancing, hugging, kissing, and such, they stopped, and prepared for the ultimate sleepover.

" OK! Listen up, troops! This will be the best sleepover ever! If something goes wrong... Well, we don't talk about if something goes wrong!" Princess shouted, marching back and forth and Cheesecake saluted. " You maggots will enjoy every second of this night, even if it KILLS YOOOOU!!!" Princess filled her arms in the air, trying to keep a straight face. She was failing.

" Sir! Do we head upstairs to change into comfy pajamas now? Sir!" Cheesecake equally shared goofy emotions.

" DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS YOU ARE SPOKEN TO DIRTBAG! But yes, WE DO!"

And they both raced upstairs, laughing the whole way up.


	6. Sleep and Slopes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS I WAS GONE HAHA but I'm back so... *hands u this* sorry its short...

The two ran upstairs giggling. Tripping over themselves repetitively.  
" I bet you ten coins I can get there first!" Cheesecake laughed, smirking at Princess.

Princess cockily smirked back, closing her eyes." You're on-" Princess was interrupted by a loud crash, sounded like a vase broke or something along those lines. " What the hay was that?!" Princess looked around concerned. 

" Hm... Probably my silly cat! It's always wandering around, knocking things off shelves and stuff. It probably broke a glass or something, nothing too big!" Cheesecake shrugged. She did have a mysterious cat, so it made sense! Princess nodded, and while Cheesecake wasn't paying attention, Princess zoomed up the tall golden staircase. Not long after that Cheesecake perked up and noticed.

" Hey, that's cheating dear!" Cheesecake laughed and struggled to catch up to her. The two battled up the stairs, pushing and shoving each other playfully. But in the end, they tied. The two huffed and gasped for, air laughing at the top of the stairs. Cheesecake looked at Princess smiling, then she noticed.

" Hey, what happened to your dress? It has a stain on it!" She poked Princess's torso, where the large stain was located. " Oh, you poor thing! It's ruined!"

Princess glanced down to where Cheesecake pointed, the whole situation coming back. Would it make Sparkling Cookie look bad if she said what happened? Sparkling is at all of Cheesecake's party... She probably pays him a lot... That must help him a bunch... Telling the truth could alternatively lead to his career being destroyed! Princess thought, maybe she was exaggerating a tiny bit... But that didn't matter! She needed to lie to avoid making Sparkling Cookie look bad! So Princess conjured up the most believable lie she could tell.

" This old thing? Pfft, it's just the newest fashion statement in all my kingdom! I'm blessed to be able to wear such an accessory!" Princess smirked with her chin up, proudly flipping her hair back. " it may look like a stain, but if you squint at it real hard, you can see it's a beauty!" Princess was positive she sold it to Cheesecake, who wouldn't believe such a thing! Especially coming from the wisest, smart, beautiful princess ev-

" Haha! Princess, you're hilarious! I might just crumble! No wonder everyone loves you! Seriously though hun, what happened? Such a delicious dress, all ruined..." Cheesecake shook her head at the sight of such a large stain. But Princess could barely focus, HER PLAN WAS FOILED! Quickly, she had to think of another lie! Of course, it wouldn't be as amazing as the last...

" Oh haha yeah! All jokes and fun, Uhm... You know me, so clumsy! I accidentally knocked some juice on it hehe, so silly!" Princess's voice was very unsure. If Cheesecake had found out she was lying last time, then surely, she was going to see through this downgraded, low quality, rushed lie-

" Hm, that's a shame, sorry your beautiful dress was ruined... Maybe stick with clear drinks from now on? Anyways, let's get going!" UNBELIEVABLE. HOW HAD THAT WORKED!?!?! It didn't matter! As Cheesecake patted Princess on the back and started walking, Princess snapped back into focus. She was ready to have fun and lots of it! She began walking beside Cheesecake, and they both headed to the master bedroom, where tons of memories were about to be made!

\---------

" I don't know, she just seemed OFF today. She is usually so bouncy! I don't get why she was so.... 'Sophisticated' today! It was somewhat snobby if you get what I mean." Cheesecake spoke, rolling her eyes and doing Princess's hair. They both sat upon Cheesecake's bed, they'd been talking who knows how long. They'd done many things, I-spy, puzzles, and other classic sleepover game. And now? Now they're doing each other's hair, what better to do? As Cheesecake talked and talked, Princess listened and listened.  
" I hope she doesn't keep up this charade, I don't like it very much. I already miss the old Birthday Cake Cookie!" Cheesecake groaned.

" Maybe she wasn't feeling well, like... What if she was tired? She sure does plan a lot of parties! I'm sure she'll be back to normal next time you see her!" Princess hummed. " It's no big deal so don't worry TOO much, Cheesecake."

" Ah, I guess you're right, she does tend to overwork herself... I-!" Both Princess's and Cheesecake's head perked up to the sound of a glass shattering. " Oy very! That cat is becoming more of nuisance tonight!" Cheesecake huffed, getting up off the bed and too her door. She slammed it open and took a deep breath.   
" FLUFFY CHEESE! YOU COST ME ONE MORE GLASS AND I SWEAR I AM GOING TO FLIP!" Cheesecake slammed the door closed, sitting back down on the bed. This time instead of behind Princess, she sat beside her.  
" Sorry about that. They're a sweet kitty, but they cause more trouble than joy sometimes." Cheesecake shook her head and hugged Princess.

" Oh I don't mind, my locket often goes and gets lost in the forest, I completely understand. Pets are a hassle, but we love em'!" Princess hugged back and twirled Cheesecake's hair in her hand. " So, what do you want to do now?" Immediately after saying that, Princess yawned, causing Cheesecake to yawn.

" Hm, let me think for a moment... How about sleep? You goof!" The two laughed and ran under the covers on the bed. Cheesecake clapped and the lights turned off, she's rich, get it?

Both of them struggled to hold in their laughter as they tried to go to sleep. " Shh!" and " Heeh, shut up!" were thrown around. Until they finally settled down. They held each other in their arms and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Cheese McGeese!

As Princess lay in bed next to Cheesecake, she wondered if she'd have that nightmare again, last time she talked to chess pieces! She didn't want to do that! She already went insane once what's the chance it'll happen again? Any chance is too big of a chance, for Princess that is. But, few can control dreams, and she was not part of that few. So she just tried to fall asleep. Though the nap from earlier gave her quite a bit of energy, not enough to stop her from yawning like crazy though. So she just lay there and thought. Right until she fell asleep. And instead, dreamt...

Dreamt about... Ball music? AGAIN?! Just another pink room playing ball music!? It even played her favorite! Waves of Danube. One after the other, violins and trumpets, other orchestra instruments rang around the room in a beautiful, yet annoying manner. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Eugen Doga, Yann Tierse- Why in the name of Millenial did she know the creators of all these songs that are playing?! The whole dream was a mess! Of course, Princess didn't know it was a dream at all. To her, at that moment it seemed like a reality. Though there were a couple of things that tipped her off. The fact no speaker or cookies is playing the music. And that it was only short clips of the song that played before moving onto the next one.

She couldn't sit in that pink room any longer. She stood up, All of it was PINK! Why is everything in her dreams so PINK?! The music even screamed pink! Music doesn't even have color! She was just angry. She ran around the room kicking the walls, trying to escape her pink Hell. But alas, she could not leave the room, nor turn off the music. So she sat back down on the pink floor grumpily. All she could do is focus on the music. Anger filled within her quickly. She's heard these songs a million times! She doesn't need to hear them again!

" It'd be nice if this stupid room could turn off this stupid music before a flip a stupid table!" She shouted, and as she did, the music stopped. It stopped?! " ALL I HAD TO DO WAS ASK?!" Princess screamed. " I hate this stupid room! I wish I could just leave it!" Then a door appeared. " Oh my Millenial, I'm about to lose my sh*t," Princess growled and stepped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Unfortunately, all that stood in front of her was a white void of nothingness.  
Princess sighed. " Alright, let's see if I caught on correctly. Hrm... I wish I had some strawberry milk!" princess declared. And in the blink of an eye, there was a white table, with a white chair. And on top of that white table was none other than a glass of strawberry milk. " Classy!" Princess giggled. This was a much better tone than an annoying pink room. She sat down at the table and chugged her beverage.

" Hmm, what now?... I wish I had a diamond!" Pop! I diamond on the table in front of her. " Oh, I am SO going to abuse this power!" Princess pumped her arms into the air laughing some more. " OK universe! I will milk you'd try of this ability! Hm... A want a mirror, I ache to see my beautiful face once more!" Princess put her hand on her chest and slowly shook her head, obviously putting on an act. But a mirror did appear. ~~OK, MAYBE she DID want to see her face.~~ She picked up the mirror, the glass facing towards her. She gasped at the results.

" MY FACE IS GONE, **MY FACE IS GONE!!!!** " Princess wailed. She touched her face, it was smooth! But she could talk, and smell, and see! " MY PRIDE AND JOY! IT'S GONE! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! I WISH FOR A CLIF- No, not really... But it is a disappointment. My face was so pretty!" Princess wined. She thought for a moment and sighed. " What I truly want is my friends and loved ones here..." Pop, there they were.

None other than Knight, Fire-Spirit., Cheesecake, and Pistachio. All in a horizontal line, shoulder to shoulder.  
" YOUR GUYS' FACES ARE GONE TOO?! IS THIS A REALITY I HAVE TO SETTLE WITH?!" Princess shrieked falling out of her chair. " It's good to see you though! Can you guys talk too???"

" Of course!" Knight let out. " My lady we need to discuss something!"

" Right now? Aren't you bugged by the white room around you, you kind of just appeared her y' know!"

" Yes right now!" Knight seemed distressed. " Why didn't you meet me before I left! You promised me! Promises are things you KEEP your highness! For all, I know YOU'RE DEAD!" Knight stomped one foot forward.

Princess was shocked Knight was acting like this. " B-But I'm right here, I-" And Knight poofed away. " AUGH! OH MY- Where did he go?! Can't the rest of you say something,..?" 

" Oh yeah..." Fire-Spirit said sternly. " I'm only here because of him sooo, I'm gonna' head out. Bye!" Fire-Spirit poofed. Princess's face was terrified. Why were the people considered her friends and loved ones just going away so casually, like they don't even like her?! Her eyes turned to who was next in line. Cheesecake.

" Cheesecake PLEASE don't leave! You said you loved me! I love you too, just please don't go!"

" Sorry, hun! That was just a phase. Who would stick around with you anyways? You're so arrogant! Honestly, dear, don't be clingy." Cheesecake was gone in a matter of seconds.

" P-Pistachio-"

" Don't worry Princess I won't leave-" Pistachio saluted.

" Thank goodness, thank y-"

" How else will I make money?" Pistachio hummed.

Princess's heart was crushed. " I-I, Uh-" Princess couldn't think of any words. Then the ball music started playing again.

" Oh isn't this just the most lovely music you've ever heard?" Pistachio started humming along with the song playing, smiling ear-to-ear.

Princess's throat lumped up. Not again. She knew it, everyone she considered a friend was either there for the money, relations to royalty, and not even there truthfully. Princess shed about a million, giant tears, and started bawling. " Everything my life is worth isn't true!"

" Now that isn't true! You have money!" Pistachio laughed.

" Pistachio I wish you weren't here right now!!!" Princess shouted through her sobs. Poof, Pistachio Cookie was no more. " AH! Now I'm a murderer!" Something in Princess's head wasn't right, she thought. She was having too many mood swings, and her friends weren't acting like themselves... Knight would never yell! Fire-Spirit spends time with Princess alone quite a bit! And Cheesecake would never lie! Pistachio is barely paid! That's a problem... But even then Pistachio always seems happy with her position!  
" Fudge, this is just my anxiety! This can't be real. Ugh, cliche stupid princess trope! Like you see in EVERY fiction story!" Princess looked in a general direction. Like in the office!

" I wish this stupid false reality would end!" She shouted. Soon enough she got her desired wish. And the ceiling started crumbling. " Uh oh, this is bad... Hold on... I wish for a needle!" Soon a needle appeared in her hand. She lightly poked her palm, she felt no pain. " Haha! Cliche SMART princess! That'll be painless." Remnants started piling up around her, knocking her on the head every once in a while. " This is a very non-realistic reaction to the world crumbling around me. Someone should talk to the dream writer." Princess huffed. OK.

But before the last part of the world came down. A figure ran towards Princess, glass bottle in their hand, and smashed Princess upside the head with it.

And Princess quickly woke up. She remembered nothing of the dream she just had, except she heard glass shatter. Princess wearily sat up. That dumb cat must've knocked something else down! Princess groaned and got up, she was cold, she didn't know why though, her pajamas were plenty warm. She just had a cold feeling, it was probably the big open setting she was in. 

Princess walked to the door, drowsily opening it, she opened it slowly though, as not to wake Cheesecake. She slowly walked down the large hall. She had no idea where she was going. Maybe the kitchen for some water? She did feel a bit thirsty... So to the kitchen, the desired destination. She walked and walked around the ginormous mansion, until she realized she wasn't in the kitchen, but in the 'Treasure Room'. What the Treasure Room is, is a room where all of Cheesecake's jewels and gems were stored, in many secure glass cases for display.

" Ugh, I'm so sleepy I can barely coordinate myself through this place. How clumsy..." Princess yawned. She was about to leave the room when she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye. " Fluffy Cheese Kitty? Did you knock something down in here? Bad cat!" Princess growled, closing her eyes and walking back into the Treasure Room. " I swear, Cheesecake must have to hunt you down every day! I feel bad so for her-" Princess then ran into something. But it was too tall to be a cat, it was taller than her. And it was too soft to be a display case. She was almost scared to open her eyes, but she did.

She opened her eyes and looked slightly up. The little light that was in the room shot off a circular figure of glass that was resting on... A COOKIE'S FACE?! Princess jumped back and squealed.

" Boo~!" The cookie whispered. " I knew I made one too many mistakes today, darn." They shook their head. Princess's eyes were stuck wide open, her jaw on the ground.

" Wh-Who're you?!" Princess barely managed to force that out. " W-Why're you in here?! This is so scary..." Princess whimpered. Princess kept stepping back, suddenly she slipped, but the other cookie caught her by her hand.

" Oh my, you were right. You are VERY clumsy." They helped Princess back up. " And don't worry, dear cookie, I have no intention of hurting you. Now... Why am I here? Why're YOU here? Cheesecake never has visitors past 2 am. It's currently 2 am, if you didn't catch that." The cookie smirked. " Oh but I suppose you're her special little guest? Right?" They cocked their head.

" I-I guess you could call me that..." Princess muttered, trying not to make eye contact.

" Ah! That explains the whole cute little dance you two did! How romantic!" The cookie clapped, quite cheery. Princess's face turned a light red.

" As much as I hate to admit it, that's kind of embarrassing..."

" Don't be embarrassed! If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't see your face at all! I was in the chandelier, the only reason I know it's you is because of the adorable pink hair! I met you before though, I couldn't see your face very well then either." The cookie shook their head, slightly frowning.

" I've never met you before, what do you mean? Especially not today, I only talked to a few cookies here, you were NOT one of them." Princess questioned. She hadn't seen many cookies at all. Just Knight, Cheesecake, Sparkling, and that one-

" I was disguised as a fluffy-haired woman, she goes by the name of Birthday Cake Cookie. Does that ring a bell, dear?" They smirked once more. " I say I nailed the performance!"

That was them? Who would've known! Princess had only heard about Birthday Cake Cookie, she has never actually MET her. " That was you? Well, don't get cocky! Cheesecake said Birthday Cake seemed off today!... Does that mean you were the one making all that glass shatter? Not a kitty?"

" Yup, that was me. It was quite cute when I thought Cheesecake new it was me and started yelling! Turns out it was at her silly cat! Ah, I was so relieved!" The cookie put their hand on their chest. " Oh, and to answer your question earlier, I'm the great Roguefort Cookie!"

Roguefort Cookie... That rings a bell... They're the ones who... " YOU ROBBED CHEESECAKE A WHILE AGO, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, HOW COULD I NOT REMEMBER?!?! Oh Millennial, Knight was right! One of the cookies in the crowd WAS a criminal!" Princess shrieked.

" I said I wasn't going to hurt you, calm down! Stop making so much noise!... And say, you mentioned a Knight Cookie... I still don't know who you are... Judging by your silk nightgown..." They squatted down and took the end of Princess's nightgown in their hand. " ... And the crown on your head... Plus, you're a well known royal figure..." Roguefort stood back up and poked the crown. " You're Princess Cookie, no?"

" U-Uh... Well, when you put it in that way it doesn't make me proud to say yes..." Princess huffed, crossing her arms.

" Aw, great! Princess Cookie: Cheesecake Cookie's little girlfriend!"

" I-I am?" Princess looked up with hope at Roguefort, unfolding her arms.

" Oh! I'm just assuming here. I just happen to know Cheesecake well. ((Not because I've disguised myself as her acquaintances multiple times..))" They coughed. " Cheesecake Cookie does not throw around the term ' I love you' very often. I have no doubt she meant towards you, you're just the cutest little jewel." They booped her nose.

" Stop being so casual about this! I could quite literally call multiple people to come and arrest you! And I plan on doing so!" Princess grumbled.

" What? No dear, do NOT! You're no fun! No use in a mystery when you're a being a party pooper." They groaned, slouching.

" It's not being a party pooper! It's being a decent cookie! Listen. This conversation is going nowhere! Get out of this mansion! I'm tired and grumpy, and ready to call my knight!" Princess stomped her foot on the floor, huffing.

" Alright, alright. I surrender your majesty~... Cliche Princess. You act defenseless-"

" That's it! I'm done being a nice Princess!" She jumped up and grabbed Roguefort's head, putting them in a headlock. " We're going to the door!" She started stomping out of the room, the other cookie's head tight in her arm.

" I take back all my previous statements. Cheesecake's got a keeper~! Please let go you're choking me a bit-"

" You act so defenselessly, Roguefort!" Princess smirked. " When I chuck you out that door that means STAY OUT, got it?" Roguefort nodded, tapping on her arm three times. She let go of their head, and instead tugged on their braid.

" You have every intention of hurting me, don't you?" Roguefort smirked.

" Yup! Ah! We're at the door! Get your smug monocle-face out!" Princess opened the large door, letting go of their hair and kicking their back out the door.

" Goodbye, Princess! I have so many plans to disguise as you, it's overwhelming! We'll meet again someday!" Roquefort waved at the royal cookie, and in a matter of seconds, they disappeared.

" No," Princess growled and slammed the door. She felt semi-bad about being so rude to them. But when you see a thief at 2 am trying to steal valuable goods, it isn't the ideal time to be nice. " Ugh, I'm so tired." She yawned and stretched out, heading back to the room. Once she got there she snuggled up against Cheesecake, who was fast asleep; and under the covers. Quickly slipping into slumber.

She never did get her glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd ya' like the extra-long chapter kids? Good. It took me all night.


End file.
